Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
| platforms = Wii U }} Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, together with Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, is the fourth installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. It was released for Wii U in the United States on November 21, 2014 and in Europe on December 5, 2014; in Japan and Australia it was be released on December 6, 2014. As with previous installments, characters from various Nintendo video games battle each other. Third-party characters, such as Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog, are also featured in the game. The Smash Ball returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, allowing characters to perform unique and extremely powerful attacks called Final Smashes. In some modes, up to eight players are able to fight simultaneously. Playable Characters The playable characters from the Kirby series are Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Default Characters * Bowser * Bowser Jr. (Koopalings) * Captain Falcon * Charizard * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Fox * Ganondorf * Greninja * Ike * Jigglypuff * King Dedede * Kirby * Palutena * Link * Little Mac * Lucario * Luigi * Mario * Marth * Mega Man * Meta Knight * Mewtwo http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Mewtwo_(SSBWU/3DS) * Mii Brawler * Mii Gunner * Mii Swordsman * Ness * Pac-Man * Peach * Pikachu * Pikmin & Olimar/Alph * Pit * Robin * Rosalina & Luma * Samus Aran * Sheik * Shulk * Sonic * Toon Link * Villager * Wii Fit Trainers * Yoshi * Zelda * Zero Suit Samus Unlockable Characters * Dark Pit * Dr. Mario * Duck Hunt * Falco * Lucina * Mr. Game & Watch * R.O.B. * Wario Stages Here is a list of the confirmed stages in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Several stages from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Melee return. The stage creator has also returned, allowing players to create their own stages. * 75m * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Bridge of Elden * Boxing Ring * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Delfino Plaza * Final Destination * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Gaur Plain * Halberd * Jungle Hijinx * Kalos Pokémon League * Kongo Jungle 64 * Luigi's Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Mario Circuit * Mario Circuit (Brawl) * Mario Galaxy * Miiverse * Mushroom Kingdom U * Norfair * Onett * Orbital Gate Assault * Pac-Land * Palutena's Temple * Port Town Aero Dive * Pilot Wings * Pyrosphere * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Town and City * The Great Cave Offensive * Wily Castle * Windy Hill * Wii Fit Studio * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Woolly World Smash Tour Smash Tour is a exclusive mode that can't be played in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. This mode is basically a board game and can be played with up to four players. The objective is to collect as many fighters and stat boosts before all turns are over. Once the game concludes, the players fight in a stock battle using the fighters they collected. There are three boards: a small board, a medium board, and a large board. Smash tour-1024x568.jpg|Small board Original.jpg|Medium board 630x.jpg|Large board References Category:Articles under construction Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Recently-released game